


Wynn's Memory Lane

by Sefton (Sonnybcm)



Series: Charmer Lore [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Terminal (Video Game)
Genre: Card lore, Elemental Charmers, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, Slice of Life, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, Yu-gi-oh card lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnybcm/pseuds/Sefton
Summary: Memories are precious. Memories make us who we are. Memories are fragile, and can be lost, and all the precious moments they hold swallowed up by the tides of time. Wynn the Wind Charmer always had the feeling that she was missing something that the other charmers had. And although it never stopped her from doing her best or got in the way of her friendship, on the days that she is just by herself, she cannot help but wonder and try to reclaim what she forgot. The memories that are locked away, brought back by a gentle breeze, like one that blew from a long forgotten valley....
Series: Charmer Lore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092263





	Wynn's Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a whole, together with small scenes and tales for every charmer. I may revisit or expand this in the future.

“Now...Don’t go too far, you two. Have fun.”

The words had barely left Wynn’s mouth before her two familiars launched themselves off the verdant cliff towards the sky, letting the strong wind carry them high towards the heavens and the bright sun. Wynn shielded her eyes from the sun to try and keep watch on her dwindling shape of the two wind creatures, only relaxing once they started to twirl and chase one another in midair, having found their preferred distance. Petit Dragon...Or Rasenryu as she was considering renaming him, now that he was no longer so little, was showing off his flight skills, circling around the smaller familiar that she had recently summoned. It would take a long time for it to grow into a formidable creature still, but even with its diminute squirrel-like body it could still almost keep up with the older monster. Wynn sat down on the rustling grass, feeling the wind on her face, and smiled as her familiars played up in the sky.

The house she shared with the other three girls was far, far below, where the winds were more tame and the air less crisp - if she were to squint a little and look down to the valley, perhaps she would be able to see the faint column of smoke that betrayed that dinner was in the works. It was a long hike to get to where she was, but the hours of work paid off for the amazing view and the crisp cold breeze. Wynn closed her eyes, pulling her knees up against her chest and letting go of her staff, enjoying the sensations of the grass under her and the breeze on her skin. The wind was strong, but she liked it - it was nostalgic, in a way. The cold sensation of the breeze against her face brought her back to a place far, far away, where the winds were even fiercer but more familiar.

Wynn always had had trouble remembering what happened before she woke up for the first time in the forest. She knew she had come from somewhere else, somewhere far away, but somehow she could not remember the way she came through or the name of her old home. And every day since then, the memories had slipped farther and farther away from her. Meeting the other girls, her familiars, training and surviving, every aspect of her current life pushed the faint memories of whatever her past life had been farther away from her. Some days she forgot she was ever from somewhere different - surely she had always been Wynn, the orphan turned mage, with an affinity for the wind and all flying creatures. She didn't have parents or family until she met the other girls, and that was simply the way it was. That was all the truth that there was some days.

Not there and then, however. Not among the high peaks, close to the sky where the wind blew strong and the birds flew unimpeded. There, with her eyes closed, and her mind free to soar, she could almost see herself travelling back to where she had come from. It was hard to grasp those memories, but every nostalgic sensation strengthened the connection. The wind, as strong to her as it would be for a bird in flight. She could remember flying as well, on the back of a great bird, with green feathers. The wind was cold then too, but it had something else...dampness. Mist. The avian flew her through dense mist that rose from a valley much like the one she lived in right now. Higher and higher, until she could look down and see nothing but a mysterious, enticing wall of fog. The bird got ready to dive, and Wynn held her breath, excitement building up. The bird would take them both for a dive…

Them both?

Wynn bit her lip, squeezing her eyes. She faintly remembered someone sitting behind her, with their arms wrapped up around her waist for safety. She had turned her head back to look at her riding partner….Green hair in a ponytail and striking, wide green eyes, just like her. So very much like her. She said something that Wynn couldn’t hear over the howl of the winds and the wingbeat of the avian, but she looked nervous and squeezed Wynn's waist tighter for safety. And Wynn had smiled and opened her mouth to speak to her. Wynn told her younger sister to hold on tight as the avian closed its wings and all of them dove together, adrenaline taking over fear as they laughed through the air, screaming in joy…

The wind died down and a cloud came over the sun, and suddenly Wynn’s eyes snapped open, and she was back to her valley. Not the valley covered in mist, but the valley of the charmers where the wind wasn't as crisp and the ground only saw fog during the early morning. She was breathing heavily, and silently tears welled up on her eyes and started to gently flow down her cheeks. Wynn bit her lip, quietly wiping away at her tears. Wynn could feel it all slipping away again, leaving her like a puff of smoke as her mind closed away the scenes; even the reason that she was so sad started to fade back into the depths of her memories. She had forgotten someone that had been precious to her once, that was all she could remember. The knowledge of it left her with an empty hole in her chest.

“What was your name?” Wynn whispered to the wind.


End file.
